The Proposal
by IRAbramovitz
Summary: Beca has been planning this for weeks... So, now, all that's left was to put it into action...


_**A/N:**_

 ** _This is my second story, I wrote this in a slightly different way than the first one but i hope you enjoy it! Let me know what you thought of it either in the comments, on my tumblr [inbal-esh-world] or on twitter [inbalabramovitz, BechloeL]. Enjoy! 3_**

B-

So the Bellas were off on a camping trip, Aubrey Posen style, and Beca was nervous. She has been planning this for months now, she was going to propose to Chloe. She's already made all the arrangements, all the Bellas were in on the secret and knew exactly what they were suppose to be doing. So there was no reason to be nervous, right?  
Wrong. Beca has every reason to be nervous- she is about to ask the girl of her dreams to marry her… That, was stressful.

C-

Chloe has noticed that Beca has been a little fidgety lately, a little secretive… She tried to ignore it, afraid of repeating the fight they had last time this happened, but she couldn't shake it off. Beca was nervous about something, but she couldn't possibly understand what. It can't have been the camping trip because Beca was the one to suggest it… So what could possibly make Beca so nervous? She could barely look her in the eye!

B-

"Toothbrush- check, toothpaste- check, hairbrush… HEY WHERE'S MY HAIRBRUSH?" Beca was just making sure everything was packed and ready for the camping trip, she was fighting a sudden urge to run from the pressure when Chloe popped up at the entrance to her room holding a hairbrush in her hand- "Looking for this?" her eyes were glinting and she looked as radiant as ever even though she was simply wearing a t shirt and hiking shorts. Beca smiled ad walked over to Chloe, taking the brush from her hand and returning to put it with the rest of her stuff. She zipped up the duffle-bag and turned around to see Chloe still standing at the entrance to her door, watching her. "Have you finished packing?" Beca asked as she picked up her bag and walked toward the door, Chloe blocking her way. Chloe nodded but didn't move from the door, "What's up, Chlo?" Beca asked, her arm getting tired of holding the bag. Chloe smiled and leaned forward, giving Beca a kiss on the cheek and a whiff of her perfume, "Nothing..." she pulled back and walked toward her room to get her own bag.

C-

Chloe loved teasing Beca, especially when she was under pressure, she loved watching the look on Beca's face when for a second everything else disappeared and her face relaxed. It was the best.  
Chloe saw Beca walk out to the mini-bus and walked out the door, making sure it's locked, she followed Beca and the rest of the Bellas into the mini-bus.  
It was a fairly quiet drive, in the 2 hours that it took to drive to the camping site you could hear someone humming a song they were listening to or laughing at a joke someone else told, it was nice. They reached the campsite, parked the mini-bus and carried out their bags, ready to begin the trip. It wasn't surprising when Emily was the first to start building the tent, they decided they would bring 5 small tents, one for every 2 girls. Emily walked around and helped them finish up the rest of the tents, they were pleased when they finished before the sun went down and they started a fire so that they can eat some supper.

B-

Beca wasn't very good at building tents and she was glad that Emily knew what she was doing, otherwise they wouldn't finish before midnight. They finished building the tents, putting their bags inside so that the tents won't fly away and started a fire for supper. Supper came out pretty good, despite the fact that none of them are very good at cooking, especially not over a fire… They were singing songs around the fire and talking, making jokes and laughing. But it was getting late and they had a lot to do the next day... So everyone finished up their food, helped put out the fire, cleaned their utensils and brushed their teeth. It was time to get into the tents… Beca was with Chloe in the tent, she wasn't sure how she would be able to handle it, bearing in mind what she was about to do less than 24 hours later, but she took a deep breath after saying goodnight to everyone and crawled into the small tent.

C-

Chloe had a blast at supper, everyone talking, singing and laughing… She was almost sad to have to clean up and put out the fire, needing to get some sleep for the next day, when she remembered she would be sharing a tent with Beca, she grinned to herself as she brushed her teeth.  
Beca had already gone into the tent when Chloe was saying goodnight to the rest of the Bellas, she said goodnight to everyone and headed toward the tent.  
She opened the zip and crouched so she would be able to get in, she turned to close the zip and then sat down facing Beca.

B-

Beca, already in her pajamas, sat down in the tent knowing Chloe would want to talk before they went to sleep. She was just going over the plans for tomorrow when she heard steps coming closer, a second later a smooth hand was unzipping the tent and she saw Chloe crouch to get in and zip the tent back up, turning to face her. Chloe had changed into her pajamas and was wearing a cute t shirt and long, airy, pants with pink hearts on it while Beca was wearing a simple plaid shirt and a pair of boxers. Chloe smiled at her and sat down in front of her, crossing her legs and making their knees touch.

C-

Chloe was looking at Beca's boxers and plaid shirt and smiled at Beca, "This is really fun, this was a great idea, Becs!" Beca smiled and replied "Thanks" shyly, turning and lying down in her open sleeping bag, looking at the tent's ceiling. Chloe followed suit and lay down in her sleeping bag, she could sense that Beca was still a little nervous and turned her head seeing Beca's hands furling and unfurling the edge of the sleeping bag. She reached her hand out and grabbed Beca's right hand, squeezing it tightly and smiling sweetly at Beca. "I love you," she said while massaging Beca's hand, Beca turned her head and smiled back at Chloe- "I love you, too." she said and leaned forward, giving Chloe a peck on the lips before closing her eyes.

B-

Beca was happy, Chloe had told her this was a great idea and that she was having fun. This was going according to her plan. She was still nervous and didn't notice she was fidgeting with the edge of her sleeping bag until she felt Chloe's hand take hers and squeeze it tightly, reassuring her. Beca turned to face her as Chloe smiled sweetly and said "I love you", Beca's heart was racing as she smiled back and said "I love you, too." leaning forward and giving Chloe a peck on the lips. But before this would become an intense make-out session she put her head back down and closed her eyes. Chloe was still massaging her hand when she fell asleep to the sound of crickets and owls hooting.

C-

Chloe woke up from an annoying beeping and couldn't remember where she was for a second but then she saw Beca lying to her left and saw that their hands were still linked together, she smiled to herself before sitting up and nudging Beca to wake up and turn off her alarm. Beca jerked awake and turned off the alarm, yawning in the process. Chloe rubbed her eyes and stretched, looking around the tent and finding the clothes she set up for today at the edge of her sleeping bag, she picked them up and scrambled out of the tent, going to change and wash her face.

B-

Beca was jerked awake by Chloe and turned off the alarm she set while yawning and trying to keep her eyes open. Chloe left the tent with her clothes in her hand and went to change, so Beca got out of her sleeping bag and grabbed her clothes, quickly changing under the sleeping bag and putting her stuff away, knowing they need to pack up the tents soon. She got out of the tent with her wash bag in her hand and walked over to the bathrooms, seeing the other Bellas in different waking stages while washing her face and brushing her hair and teeth.

C-

Within half an hour everyone was and ready, packing up the tents and putting them in the mini-bus. Chloe was the last to put the tent in the bus, when she finished they locked it and walked over to Beca, ready to hear the plans for the coming day. Beca explained that they would be walking to a lake nearby and having a picnic lunch there, they will be back here in front of their bus by 6 pm so they can make it back home in a sensible hour. Chloe smiled and jumped up, clapping her hands- "Let's do this!" she grabbed the hand that was closest to hers and dragged, following Beca to the lake.

B-

After walking for what felt like ages, when it was only 2 hours, they reached the lake with 3 miles between them and their bus. Beca was leading the way, mainly following the signs, and she plopped down on the ground next to the lake and waited for the rest to catch up. It was a fairly long walk, filled with many drink and pee stops… She was thankful they brought extra water, they would need it.  
After sitting for approximately a minute and catching her breath Chloe plopped down next to her, smiling, "Hey, is this it?" Chloe's eyes were screwed up and she was staring at the lake in front of her. Beca nodded just as the rest of the Bellas caught up and sat down next to them, watching the lake.

C-

They reached the lake and sat down to catch their breath, but within a minute Chloe was taking off her shirt and trying to convince the rest of the Bellas to join her in the lake… "Come on guys! It's hot out and the water will be nice and cool! Just a dip before we eat lunch!" It was already 11:15 and they were getting hungry, tired from the walk. Ashley, Jessica, Stacie, Flo, Cynthia Rose and Amy agreed to have a dip and went to change into bathers while Lilly and Emily set up the stuff for the picnic. Only Beca sat still. "Bec?" Chloe bent down in front of Beca and searched her eyes, "Bec, are you coming in?" Chloe wasn't going to give up on Beca this time. Beca shook her head, "Nah, I think I'll sit this one out." Chloe knew she would say that so she put her hand on Beca's knee and looked her in the eye, making her puppy dog eyes- "Beca, will you please come into the water with me? I would love for you to be there! Come on, I know you want to go in… It's so hot out and so cool in the water..." She was trying to come up with more reasons for Beca to come into the water when Beca rolled her eyes and stood up. "Fine. I'll go in. Let me just go change." Chloe smiled triumphantly and Emily gave her a thumbs up as Beca went to change.

B-

Beca hates it when Chloe does her puppy dog eyes, she can never say no to her when she does that. Beca found a big bush and changed into her bathers as fast as she could, she came back out from behind the bush and saw Chloe, waiting for her, a step away from the lake. Chloe was so pretty, in only her bikini top and shorts, Beca felt like she was in a daze when she watched her as she walked back to her. Beca reached Chloe and Chloe grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the water.

C-

She felt eyes on her back and turned to see Beca coming her way, the moment Beca reached her she grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the water. Chloe jumped straight in, slightly splashing Beca, and turned to Beca waiting for her to do the same. Beca didn't move, she was staring at the water. Chloe moved toward her and took her hands, leading her into the water silently, she tugged Beca's hands and held them until she was waist deep in the water. "Is that better?" Chloe asked as she stopped and let go of Beca's hands.

B-

"Is that better?" Chloe asked her and let go of her hands. Beca never told anyone but she hated swimming, she wasn't very good at it… Beca didn't want Chloe to let go of her hands. "Bec?" Chloe was starting to look worried and Beca had realized she still hasn't answered Chloe's question, "Huh?" Beca couldn't seem to remember the question… Chloe chuckled and took her hands again making Beca relax slightly and kept leading Beca further into the water.

C-

Chloe could tell when someone was scared or worried. Beca looked a little scared. So Chloe took her hands again and led her further into the water, she could feel Beca's muscles relax when she held her hands again. She wondered what she was scared of…  
The water just reached their forearms when Beca stopped. Chloe was caught off guard and slipped forward, falling on Beca.

B-

The water reached our forearms and Beca automatically stopped, Chloe apparently didn't see that coming because less than a second later Chloe fell onto her and made Beca's head go underwater for a few seconds as Chloe stood up quickly and helped Beca up. "Beca, are you okay?" Chloe was dripping water and staring at Beca with a really worried expression. Beca nodded without looking at Chloe's face and was about to make her way back so she can get out of the water when Chloe clutched her hand and rooted her to the spot. "Beca, what's going on?" Beca looked up at Chloe's face and felt as if she was going to melt if she kept looking into those beautiful eyes. Beca gulped, and looking down at the water surface, mumbled "I'm fine… can I go out now?" she looked up at Chloe's face and started rethinking her answer.

C-

Chloe was worried about Beca. She's been acting really strange lately and Chloe was afraid that it might have something to do with her… Beca mumbled something about wanting to go out and looked up at Chloe, Chloe was about to answer but Beca beat her to it- "I'm sorry. I just- I… I hate swimming… I'm not very good at it..." Chloe sensed that Beca didn't enjoy saying that and suddenly understood why she stopped so abruptly, she smiled and pulled Beca into a hug. "That's okay, Bec. You could have told me! Even though I'm glad you agreed to come in with me..." Chloe was stroking Beca's hair when Beca pulled back, looking confused, "Why?" Beca was about to explain why she should go out of the water now and they should go eat when Chloe said "Because I got to hold your hands the whole time… AND because we can do this-" she leaned forward and latched her mouth onto Beca's.

B-

Beca started blushing when Chloe said that she was happy that Beca agreed to come in because she got to hold her hands the whole time, she had a great sarcastic comeback when Chloe said "AND, because I get to do this-" and kissed her. Beca was slightly taken aback but quickly kissed Chloe back and placed her hands on Chloe's back. After about a minute they broke apart and, catching their breath, they suddenly looked to the side and saw all the Bellas watching them. Beca's face became as red as a tomato as Chloe laughed and spotted Amy holding a camera and grinning.

C-

Chloe took Beca's hand and they walked back out of the water, soaking wet. Beca was still blushing furiously when Emily handed them towels and they sat in the sun to dry. Amy walked over with a grin on her face, Chloe laughed again and said "Get out with it, Amy, what did you catch on that camera?" Amy handed Chloe the camera and Beca leaned closer to see the picture. It was a picture of the two of them kissing in the pool, you can just see Beca's hands on Chloe's back and Chloe's smile as she entangled her fingers in Beca's hair. Chloe smiled at the picture and turned to see Beca's reaction, she was smiling too.

*4 hours later*

B-

After drying up and having a big lunch with everyone they took some group pictures and packed up, ready to leave. It was 4:15 when they left the lake and walked back to where the bus was. It was an eventful day, and it wasn't over yet. But Beca's stomach churned at the thought of what she was going to do in a few hours time so she tried to distract herself with looking for the signs that led back to the bus.

*less than 2 hours later*

C-

They reached the bus at 5 minutes to 6 and piled in, ready to drive back home. Chloe was exhausted and felt like she was going to fall asleep any minute when suddenly she heard Flo "Wait, where's Beca?" Chloe's eyes flew open and she looked around the bus, realizing Beca wasn't there. She jumped out of the bus and walked around it, calling Beca's name, but to no avail. She opened her phone and tried calling, but it went straight to voice-mail. She was getting worried and she walked back onto the bus, not sure what to do.  
About a minute later Amy turned to Chloe- "Hey, Chlo, there's a letter here for you..." Chloe turned her attention to what Amy was holding, it was an envelope with her name on it… In Beca's handwriting! She grabbed the envelope and tore it open, not sure what to expect.

' ** _Chlo,_**

 ** _Don't worry about me. I'm fine. But there's something I need you to do._**

 ** _I need you to walk out of the bus and look for a glow in the dark flag,_**

 ** _when you see it walk toward it and there will be another note there._**

 ** _Follow the flags. But go alone, take you phone just in case._**

 ** _See you soon,_**

 ** _Love you,_**

 ** _Beca._** '

Chloe was confused so she read the letter once more and stood up. The Bellas were all looking at her anxiously, "Beca wants me to follow flags… Alone. I'll take my phone. I'll be back with her soon, I hope..." she explained the note, quickly, and before they could stop her she grabbed her phone and the letter and walked out of the bus, already searching for a glow in the dark flag.

Amy-

Amy was watching Chloe through the window as Chloe spotted the first flag, she smiled and waited for Chloe to be out of ear and eye shot, before she beckoned for the rest of the Bellas to follow her out of the bus and they headed the other way.

C-

She spotted the flag and walked quickly toward it. She reached the flag and there was an arrow pointing to the floor drawn on it. She looked down and saw a small note taped to the tree bark. She plucked it off the tree and put it up to her face, illuminating the page with her phone's flashlight, and read quietly to herself:

' ** _Chlo,_**

 ** _First of all- make sure no one is behind you [Chloe's head jerked back and she exhaled, not realizing she was holding her breath]._**

 ** _Second of all- follow the path in front of you and keep an eye out for the next flag._**

 ** _See you soon,_**

 ** _Love you,_**

 ** _Beca._** '

Chloe folded the note and put it into the envelope from before and walked along the path, wondering what this was about.

*15 minutes later*

She was getting scared and was worried she missed the flag when she suddenly saw a flag to her left and leaped toward it, forgetting she was scared at all. She reached the flag and there was an arrow on it, pointing slightly to the left, she looked to where it was pointing and saw the yellow and blue scarf they always wore in their performances tied to a brunch. She smiled to herself and untied the scarf. She put on her phone's flashlight and looked around to see if there was another note, but something caught her eye. Her flashlight was hovering over the scarf and she saw a word written on it- "YOU" she scrunched her face, trying to understand, and turned the scarf over, thinking there might be more. There was no more. She shrugged her shoulders and continued on the path, hoping to find another flag soon…

*20 minutes later, almost 7 pm*

It was getting dark and Chloe still couldn't find another flag… She decided to sing, to distract herself from the fears creeping up on her.

" _What would I do without your smart mouth?_  
 _Drawing me in, and you kicking me out_  
 _You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down_  
 _What's going on in that beautiful mind_  
 _I'm on your magical mystery ride_  
 _And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright..._ "

She was singing John Legend's 'All Of Me' when she spotted another flag. She stopped her singing and hurried toward the flag. The flag had an arrow pointing up, she looked up and saw a yellow cup placed neatly in the leaves. She smiled again and retrieved the cup. It was the cup Beca used for her audition, the cup Chloe took almost everywhere… Chloe smiled sweetly at the memory of hearing Beca sing for the first time. Beca was having a shower and Chloe walked in on her singing, insisting she won't leave until Beca sang for her. She laughed at herself and stared at the cup with a longing look on her face. She snapped out of the trance and spotted a note inside the cup:

' ** _Chlo,_**

 ** _You're almost there! Just keep following the path to the next flag!_**

 ** _I'll see you very soon!_**

 ** _Love you,_**

 ** _Beca._** '

Chloe followed Beca's instructions and kept walking. She was walking for a few minutes already, barely noticing that she was humming 'When I'm Gone' under her breath when she tripped on a rock. She fell forward but managed to stop the fall with her hands, resulting in some cuts on her hands and slightly scraped knees… But other than that, she was fine.  
Chloe cleaned the dirt off of her hands as much as she could and followed the path, watching her steps.  
She finally reached the next flag and there was a note stuck to it, she took it off the flag and unfolded it:

' ** _Chlo,_**

 ** _You've made it!_**

 ** _Now, take all the stuff that you've found next to the flags out and look at them well._**

 ** _Do you notice anything written on them? Look closely._**

 ** _Beca._** '

Chloe looked up with a confused look, "Is this suppose to be a treasure hunt or something?" she mumbled to herself as she took out the note from the fist flag, the scarf and the cup. She already knew what it said on the scarf, so she took the note and turned on her flashlight, looking at it closely. It was just a normal note… What did Beca expect her to see on it? She was about to give up on the note and move onto the cup when she she folded it and saw something on the back of it.  
She unfolded it and turned it over, looking at it's back, it said "WILL". She was getting excited, she put the note down next to the scarf and took the cup, looking at it closely. She looked at the outside and the inside but couldn't find anything, but them she turned it over [thinking of Beca's audition song] and saw the word "MARRY" written on the bottom of the cup.  
She read all of them together now- "WILL [the note] YOU [the scarf] MARRY [the cup]" she looked up, not sure what to do now, when she suddenly saw a red light ahead. She squinted and then heard a noise coming from her right side, she looked to the right and suddenly saw Beca standing there. She was holding a rose.

B-

Beca has been waiting for almost an hour, she was getting anxious, when suddenly she heard footsteps. She shushed the rest of the Bellas and Amy started the video, she went to the side to hide behind a tree. She looked up to the sky, they were standing in the middle of the forest, but here you could see all the stars. They were beautiful.  
She was holding the rose and her hand was shaking, she could see Chloe looking at the note and finally seeing the back of it, then moving on to the cup and seeing the word once she turned that over too. Beca started, quietly, to walk toward where Chloe was standing, she saw Chloe look up and knew that she could see the red light coming from Amy's camera. She took another step forward and Chloe suddenly turned to her.

C-

"Bec?" Chloe could see her outline and was sure it was her. Beca took another step forward and handed Chloe the rose. Chloe took the rose and felt a note taped to it. She tore her eyes away from Beca and looked at the note, it said- "ME?" she looked at the rest of the words and was speechless.

B-

Chloe took the rose and saw the note. This was it, no going back. Beca saw the look of realization on Chloe's face and moved toward her, taking her hand in hers.  
"Chloe Beale, this is something I have been planning for weeks now. I have wanted to ask you this ever since I realized there was no one else that could ever make me as happy as you do. You have made me feel like the happiest human being to ever walk the planet," Beca could feel the cuts on Chloe's hand, "and I would like to spend the rest of my life trying to do the same for you, if you would let me..." Beca got down on one knee and looked up at Chloe's face, realizing how she shined brighter than any of the millions stars up in the sky that night…

C-

Beca was saying the most wonderful things anyone could ever ask for, she was getting down on one knee and Chloe was starting to get teary. She knew she's be sobbing any minute now, she suddenly realized what the red light she saw earlier was. She saw the Bellas behind Beca, Amy holding the camera, and they were humming a song… Titanum. Chloe smiled through tears and looked down at Beca.

B-

"Chloe, Will you marry me?" Beca asked as she pulled a pair of rings with music notes on them out of her back pocket. She could see the tears in Chloe's eyes.  
Chloe looked at Beca and nodded through tears, Beca was about to stand up when Chloe dropped down onto the ground in front of her.

C-

Chloe looked down at Beca and dropped down in front of her, she barely noticed the pain in her knees from scraping them earlier as she kept nodding and held Beca's face in her hands. "Yes. A million times yes." She was crying and she could see Beca's eyes glistening, trying to hold back tears, as she smiled widely and placed one of the rings on Chloe's finger. Chloe felt the metal connect with her finger and it fit perfectly, it had a music note on it. She looked at Beca's hand and saw the other ring, immediately she took it from Beca's hand and placed it on Beca's finger.

B-

"Yes. A million times yes." Chloe was crying and holding Beca's face. So, Beca took one of the rings and placed it on Chloe's finger. She saw Chloe's eyes hover toward her open hand and take the other ring, placing it on Beca's finger. Beca couldn't stop smiling, but she could think of something better to do at that moment…

C-

Beca was smiling and then she suddenly leaned forward and kissed Chloe. Chloe laughed against Beca's mouth and deepened the kiss, grabbing onto Beca's hair and played with it while Beca put her hands on Chloe's back and brought her closer to her. Chloe could feel Beca's hands burning through her shirt as she brushed her fingers through Beca's hair and she shivered slightly. Beca's grip loosened and she backed away a little, catching her breath, she smiled and turned to Chloe-

B-

"You cold, Chlo?" Chloe smiled, leaning her forehead against Beca's and stealing a look at her lips before looking her in the eye, Beca saw this and smiled. She let go of Chloe and slid her sweater off, handing it to Chloe, "Come on, Chlo, let's go home." Chloe took the sweater and put it on quickly, as she followed Beca toward the rest of the girls.

C-

They got to the rest of the Bellas and the whole way back to the bus was full of congratulations and funny stories of how they arranged this and what happened while Chloe was looking for the flags.  
By 8 they were in the bus, Chloe's eyes were drooping again as Chloe got onto the bus and sat down, Stacie washed her hands and knee cuts before they started driving and then Chloe looked out the window and they were on their way. A few minutes later Chloe felt someone sit next to her, it was Beca.

B-

Chloe was exhausted, she almost fell asleep while Stacie was cleaning her cuts… They started driving and Beca sat down next to Chloe. Chloe turned her head slightly and smiled at Beca, a tired but happy smile, "I love you so much, Bec." She said in a tired whisper. "I love you, too, ginger." Beca said, smiling at an adorable sleepy Chloe. Chloe smiled back and leaned her head against Beca's shoulder, placing her hand with the ring on Beca's ring hand. Beca smiled at their hands and kissed Chloe's hair as Chloe yawned and her eyes shut.

There was no doubt that Chloe would be having sweet dreams tonight. She was still wearing Beca's sweater and her head was on Beca's shoulder, she was the happiest person on earth.


End file.
